Those Were the Days
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Miwa Satoshi's POV. He's thinking of the past...and not to forget a certain someone who he loved quite a lot and always ticked off as well. I'm a Satoshi/Meiko fan, give it a go ne?


Couples Mentioned: Meiko/Namura & Satoshi/Meiko

Story Started: 8th August 2003

Authors Notes: Konnichiwa Minna-san! (^_^) This little one-shot story may stink, but please give it a go as this will be my first ever Marmalade Boy story. Simply because I overindulge in writing Rurouni Kenshin Stories a lot and a couple of Inuyasha ones as well. 

I wrote this story for the simple fact that I am an absolute Satoshi fan! I'm also a Yuu and William fan as well, but I thought I'd honour this fanfiction story to Satoshi. I still think after watching this series again and again that he should have gotten Meiko in the end. Ah, gomen nasai to any Meiko/Namura fans, but that's just my own personal opinion so don't get shirty with me. 

I shall be borrowing some 'incidents' from the anime between Satoshi and Meiko as this is a few years after the anime, but in this Meiko isn't married to Namura (they are just dating) and moved away.

I would say Satoshi is 21 and Meiko is 20. I've made Satoshi work at his father's business and so does Yuu as an architect. I couldn't remember what he wanted to be when he left school, or even if he said what he wanted to be I couldn't remember from that episode in the anime. Nor with Meiko either so I made something up for her as well.

On a last note if anyone is reading this, I'm trying to place it in Satoshi's POV. If the characters are out of place and out of character, my apologises, I just wanted the series to end a little differently. I hope you enjoy!

****

Those Were the Days

It was yet another cold winter afternoon as I walked down the streets of Tokyo. It must be around 5pm, the sun heading for the horizon to bring along the cold night quickly. I had left the office not as my usual self today…and perhaps Yuu would have thought so as well. He had become a fine architect just like he wanted to be and I was happy for him. 

I had left the office earlier then expected and this time I didn't even flirt with some of the pretty office clerk ladies. Today I had left without even a glance at one of them. I wonder why? It was even surprising that before I left the building, Yuu had invited me over to his and Miki's place for dinner tonight, but I declined and went on my way.

They lived together now…happy and content at finally being able to stay together. I was glad the two of them sorted everything out and were now happy as ever. They had left the Matsuura and Koshikawa residence so their parents could have their old bedrooms for the newest siblings to the Koshikawa and Matsuura families. Of course they visited often, but there was no place like your own home…your own sanctuary. 

At first when Yuu had asked me over for dinner-after he had come back from America having finished his studies-but I was sceptic about Miki's cooking talents thanks to the stories Yuu had told me. These days though, Miki was exceptional in the kitchen, so I was over often feasting on whatever food she tried to make. Of course she was never as good as Yuu, but her skills were better then mine and so I could never pass up the chance to tell her what a great mother she would make one day. I was always rewarded with stuttering words that formed together but made no sense and a bright red flush covering her entire face. Ah, it was still so easy and still so enjoyable to tease her even after all these years.

I stoped at a set of traffic lights waiting for them to change so I could cross the road, but turned in another direction as I eyed a bakery still open. Now that I had declined Yuu's offer to have dinner with him and Miki, I had to get something quick and easy for myself. I was never one for cooking and I certainly didn't stock up on any foods either. I too lived in my own apartment, away from my father and whoever came around to the house these days. I really couldn't tell for he had so many "lady friends" these days. I suppose that is where I can blame my flirtatious ways though.

I shook my head as I stepped into the bakery and fully knew why I had passed up dinner. No matter how many years had passed and no matter how many lame excuses I could make up, she would still be the truthful reason of why I was being a coward right now.

Akizuki Meiko was back in Tokyo. Yuu had spoken this all too plainly for my liking as though it wasn't big news to tell me sooner of her arrival. She'd been here for a few days now, staying in a hotel not wishing to burden Yuu and Miki even if they had a spare room. Yuu had invited me to dinner, with the simple intention that I would be having dinner not just with himself and Miki, but with Akizuki as well. So much had happened and yet I could still remember everything as though it only happened yesterday. I always promised myself I'd find a woman better then Akizuki, but I didn't…I couldn't.

I absently muttered to the woman behind the counter what I wish to buy from the bakery while stewing over my own thoughts.

It had been maybe three or four years that I hadn't seen or even heard of Akizuki. She moved away…moved away to be with Namura-sensei. I shook my head again as even to this day I still referred to him as a teacher. The elder woman behind the counter looked at me strangely when I sighed, but I quickly smiled, paid and left the shop. 

Good, I was alone again.

I frown at that…_alone_…_as always_. Of course it didn't have to be like this, as it was my own fault in the end anyway. I had practically thrown my heart and my love for Akizuki in her face and yet all she thought of was Namura…that bastard! Shaking my head again, I knew it wasn't right of me to call him that. I was jealous and angry because in the end Namura-sensei got what I wanted. I wanted to love Akizuki through anything and everything and yet there was one small problem with that picture. I was never loved back…I wasn't Namura-sensei.

Again I frown at my own thoughts and this realisation. Even after all these years Akizuki could still make me feel hurt, make me feel pain. Akizuki had dumped me…dumped me just to run back into the arms of Namura when he came back into the picture. I had been tossed away like nothing…I meant nothing to her at all. Did Akizuki actually think I'd be happy for her? Did she actually think I'd smile and wish her well in her future endeavours with Namura? _Never!_ When he was gone…when Namura left Tokyo I finally had my chance to see if Akizuki would notice me and after a long time she did and I was happy then. I helped to ease her painful suffering of not being able to be with Namura…at least I think I helped ease her pain a bit. But then, I had been thrown away like nothing…and that is when it hurt the most. The girl I loved, the one I gave my heart too and the one that said I would be able to have a place in her heart…used me.

I finally stopped walking and noticed I had turned down the wrong street. Hell I wasn't even in the right direction my own apartment was in! That's when it clicked, this familiar street, this familiar fence, the very large mansion. I was standing outside Akizuki's family home. I brushed my right hand over the cold bars on the fence. I remember the night I had kissed Akizuki…right here…at this very spot. I knew it would surprise her, but it was such an open opportunity that I couldn't pass it up. That night had been my first kiss, but Akizuki…she would have had many with Namura-sensei.

*

The next thing I knew I was running away from her street…and heading into a park. How typical of me to be running away from pain…running away from my own problems. I sat down heavily on a bench and looked around the deserted playground. Damn, Yuu and I really were alike, as we seemed to always run away from our problems…run away from what was hurting us the most. There had been the huge mess with Yuu thinking that he and Miki were actually real siblings…and then there were the numerous amounts of guys and girls chasing them for their affection. Gee, I thought I had problems. Mine was just one girl and I was doing the chasing, but this girl…I had given my all to try and get her to like me. I wasn't gay like she thought, like many thought thanks to the rumours around our old school. I wasn't interested in any girls except Akizuki. She was the only one I ever wanted to like me. What was so wrong with me? I realise everytime I saw her I became over excited, sometimes getting pounded by the books she had been carrying, but that was only because she made me feel like that. Really, she should have taken it as a compliment. She would be the only girl to ever make me feel like that.

I sighed for the umpteenth time today and for once I shoved all thoughts and memories of Akizuki into the back of my mind. This was no good. How was I suppose to flirt with any other women if Akizuki is all I ever thought of?

__

Get a grip Satoshi; she's with Namura! I chanted inside my head for the millionth time. 

I buttoned my long jacket and pulled my scarf tighter around my neck. The nights were getting colder and soon the first lot of snow for winter would fall. I picked up my pace and finally headed in the right direction for home.

*

The apartment building didn't look like much on the outside, but inside they were pretty spacious. This place was all I asked my father for help with and then I was on my own, depending on my own. Let's face it, I was born to be alone. I never saw my mother and still couldn't work out why she wouldn't divorce my father. I hardly saw him either, simply for the fact he was always at meetings or holding business dinners. The Miwa family only ever got together for special occasions like Christmas and even then I was alone.

Yuu and I had become friends when he and Miki were in 11th grade. The both of us, after discussions with one another had thought his real father was my father. I felt truly happy for the first time as finally I would have someone in my life who would talk to me, but Yuu wasn't my fathers son, he wasn't my younger brother and again I was alone.

When I fell in love with Akizuki, she was the one person I wanted to hold knowing everything in my life would be okay in the end. When I was with her, even if she was annoyed at my being around her I never felt alone. Akizuki had been the person I had been searching for. When Namura left, I finally had the chance to let her see that I wasn't such a bad guy. I helped encourage her to write her story, helped her out as best I could…even with all the rejections I received from her I still never gave up. I had been the first person to read her story…and that night…Akizuki said I was able to have a chance in her heart. That night…she kissed me.

I opened the door to my apartment and ran my hand frustratingly through my blue hair. It was still the length I had it in during high school. I guess it was a part of my past that I didn't wish to let go of, just like Akizuki Meiko. I slammed my front door closed, the sound vibrating around the empty apartment when Akizuki's smiling face flashed though my mind.

__

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

I stop my chant when I noticed my answering machine was flashing as one message had been left on there. I press the button while taking off my shoes, jacket and scarf and place them in the closet.

"Satoshi, its Yuu…" Obviously, as no one had a voice like his.

"Miki wants me to drag you over for dinner, but I know you don't wish to come over because of Mei…ah…Miki!" I raise an eyebrow at the change in Yuu's voice, but then the message is completely taken over by an annoyed Miki.

"Mou, Satoshi-san, hurry up and come over for dinner. I even cooked everything to perfection this time and without Yuu's help too! Ne Satoshi, Yuu told me you didn't want to come because Meiko is here, but please come because she really wants to see you…I promise…"

"Mou, Miki-chan!" I race to the machine and erase the message as quickly as possible. That voice…it still sounded like her annoyed voice she used everytime she saw me disturbing her in the library at school. But, what about Miki's message?

__

No, no, no! Don't read into the message! I chant to myself and head for the kitchen. I placed the pie on the counter and turned on the oven to heat it up to the correct temperature. Although the thought of having a nice home cooked meal sounded good…the reality of actually going over there and facing Meiko at my present state was really bad. That's it, it was clearly time to have a nice warm shower. Yes, a nice warm shower would definitely wash away all my thoughts of Akizuki.

__

Dammit! This is not good, I'm already thinking of her!

*

I am rudely disturbed in the middle of my shower as I heard a faint knocking at the front door. I quickly turn off the nozzles, dry myself and placed on some baggy black jeans. I head for the door with a towel wrapped over my shoulders trying to dry my drenched hair. Perhaps it was Yuu coming over to try and convince me to have dinner. Either that or it was Miki coming over to scold me for being a coward. I wasn't going to put up with either of them and so I voiced my own thoughts before either of them could get a word in.

"Look, I've had a busy day, I'm tired and you should be celebrating the fact that I'm not coming over to ruin your peace and quiet so jus-" If my eyes could have, they would have popped form their sockets! I stared into deep blue eyes that did nothing but stare back into my own blue eyes. A young woman stood at my door, her brown wavy hair pulled away from her face, the long brown coat buttoned up as it fit snugly around her body much like it did when she was in high school.

"A-Akizuki!" I blurted out like the surprised idiot I was.

"It's been sometime Miwa-san. I asked Yuu where you lived and came to see how you were doing." She spoke in that soft voice of hers. She came to see how I was? What kind of stupid comment was that! She still looked up at me, never taking her eyes away form my own. Strange, they almost seemed as lonely as mine did. I watched her tilt her head, she seemed to be looking past me and into my apartment. Damn, she was still cute…cute and beautiful all in one. I spoke nothing as she straightened up and asked me another simple question.

"Can I come inside?"

"Iie…" I heard myself voice in an instant. Could I be anymore stupider? This was Akizuki for crying out loud! She was the girl I loved and yet here I as turning her away!

"Oh…" She spoke, her eyes frowning slightly. What was with that look? Why was I all of a sudden the bad guy when she was the one who hurt me! What did she want from me? I had nothing else to give for she still owned my heart.

"I'll get my things…lets walk…" I heard myself say. I left her at the door, only to turn off the oven, grab a shirt and head for the closet to bring out my sneakers, jacket and scarf. In mere seconds I was out in the cold night air again, but this time I wasn't alone. I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets and silently walked beside Akizuki. What was I supposed to say to her? I glanced down at her when I watched one of her hands move up to brush a stubborn piece of her hair away from her pale face. It was then I realised I wanted to touch her, but refused as I wasn't going to openly show her my feelings and emotions anymore! I was different from what I used to be back in school, but yet I was still slightly the same for I was still in love with her.

"Miki-chan said you work alongside Yuu in your father's company." She all but stated plainly to me. She too seemed to be trying to figure out what to say. I finally replied to her small statement with one of my own.

"She also said you worked in a library and never stopped writing. I am glad to hear that, you still writing I mean. I always liked your writing."

"Ari-Arigatoo…" I glanced down at her longer then before and noticed a soft flush moving across her cheeks when we walked under a street light. What was that blush for? Was it because of what I said…because of what I confessed to her? _No!_ _Don't get your hopes up you idiot!_ We turned a corner as we had been walking for some time now and both of us stopped when we noticed a very familiar shop.

'Junk Jungle'

"Those were the days…" I heard her soft voice whisper into the night. Yes, those were the days, but they were long gone now. All that remained were memories…memories of what Akizuki and I could have had together…and I treasure them deeply within me. I cleared my throat grabbing her attention and spoke what had been bugging me ever since I saw her at my front door.

"Akizuki, why is it that you came to my home tonight?" Could I have been any ruder? It was too late now to take back that cold tone.

"I…Namura and I…" Oh great, now its back to Namura…how fantastic!

"Are getting married? Well, I really do wish you a happy and wonderful life together Akizuki." Hmm, maybe that was way too sarcastic. Perhaps its not a wise idea on my behalf for Akizuki to find out that I was still very much in love with her…even after all this time. Hell, if she thought I was going to be seriously happy for her then she can think again! She dumped me so I still had a right to be hurt didn't I?

"Married? No, we broke up." I froze at those powerful words. She was free! Akizuki could be mine now! So why wasn't I jumping at the chance? Why wasn't I professing my undying love for her or already at her side wanting her to book a date with me sometime? I glanced at her to see she seemed quite shocked that I had not done either of what I was thinking. Times have changed after all and I was definitely not going to confess any feelings to her. I of course still pride myself on having some dignity and would not revert back to my old high school days no matter how happy those words made me feel on the inside.

"Aren't you going to say something?" She questioned me, but my throat was dry. I finally swallowed and blurted out the first thing I could think of.

"I'm sorry?" She quirked an eyebrow as that sounded more like a question then anything heart felt. I had every right not to me sympathetic for her. I continued walking once more having finally convinced my legs to get a move on.

"Is that all your going to say?"

"I will not be a pick me up." I bluntly replied to her question. This was really starting to piss me off. I had no clue why she was here and no clue what the hell she wanted me to say to her. I did nothing but walk away from her, not even caring if she was following or not.

"I stopped the relationship with Namura." I stopped at her loud confession as her voice grew shaky waiting to see what I would say to that I suppose. I wonder if Miki and Yuu knew about this and thought it best not to tell me. 

"After everything that's happened between you, Namura and myself…after all of this, even when I left to be with him…I…I thought of you often Miwa-san." My eyes widened as I turned around to face Akizuki. Oh no, not the glassy eyes, not the waterworks! I could handle anything, anything but tears…especially Akizuki's tears! 

"How can I trust a woman who did nothing but play with my heart?" There was a gasp from Akizuki as I turned away from her once more, but in a flash her arms were around my chest, her hands turning into fists to hold my jacket.

"Sa…to…shi…" My eyes widened again at hearing her say my name. It would be the first time she ever said it.

"Gomen ne, honto gomen." She whispered against my back, her knuckles turning white as she clutched harder at my jacket as though I had become the only thing she had left to hold onto. 

"Everyday I went to the school library just to get a glimpse of you. I wanted to be the one to make you laugh, to make you cry and to see you get angry with me. All I ever wanted was for you to notice me, to think of me and not Namura. Those were the day's back then, because those memories of you and I together were mine. For one short moment I was able to be with you without you thinking about Namura. I was able to make you happy, me and not Namura."

"Satoshi…"

"Do you think…maybe we could go back to those days, back to those days where you were happy with me being beside you Meiko?" I turned around brushing one of her tears away as she looked up at me. I placed my arms loosely around her petite form and smiled down at her. She blushed at this and I was glad my smile still had some sort of effect on her.

"My heart cannot take anymore pain, so I'm going to ask you one more question. If your answer is no then we shall depart never to see each other again, but if you say yes then I'll never let you go…not once, okay?" I watched Meiko nod her head affirmatively at me.

"Will you choose me this time?" There it was. There was that smile I had longed to see.

"When Namura first left, you had tried to make me smile again. Even when I said I could never forget him, you would be waiting for me. I think, after everything that has happened, you had made me truly smile even through all the pain. I became someone very important and special to you. Its finally true to me now that after everything that's happened throughout the years…I chose you…all along." That answer was good enough for me so I placed my lips upon hers before anything else could be spoken. I was in heaven. I parted from Meiko when I felt something cold touch my cheek. 

"The first snow is falling…" I mutter softly and smile down at Meiko who has nodded silently against my chest. I stepped away from her and undid my scarf placing it around her neck since she wasn't wearing one herself.

"Let's go home."

"Iie…" _What?!?_ I listened to her laugh softly as she must have seen the look of utter surprise on my face at her blunt answer as though I thought she were rejecting me again.

"I promised Yuu I'd bring you back to their place for coffee when you allowed me into your heart once more." I never responded to Meiko's words and instead walked beside her when she linked her arms with my left one, as she had coaxed me into walking with her. It was a given, Yuu knew too much.

I wasn't even sure how Meiko ended her relationship with Namura and also the fact of how long she'd been apart from him as well. Right now those questions were pointless and did not matter one single bit. Those days were gone and what mattered now was the simple fact that I was to never flirt with another woman except for the one right besides me. I knew I'd get her angry soon enough, but it was who I was and besides, it was Mieko's fault anyway, I was always an idiot around her. I finally smiled down at Meiko who had a small smile on her lips herself. She leaned her head against my arm as we continued our walk back to Yuu and Miki's.

Miwa Satoshi, you finally after all this time got your Akizuki Meiko.

^_^ KANSEI ^_^

The End

Story Finished: 9th of August, 2003


End file.
